


Coffee and Ice Cream

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Coda, Episode: s02e05 Need, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-01
Updated: 2003-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel lays a trap for Jack and gets some much needed help with his addiction (spoilers up to and including 'need')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the other half of my brain, aka [Carla](http://www.livejournal.com/users/carlachameleon) *g* for the beta and the audiencing into the early hours of a Saturday morning.

Jack stared at the image in the locker room mirror.

'Hi, my name is Jack O'Neill and I should pledge membership to the AA. No, not alcohol... Been there, done that, faced the consequences. No, I'm referring to Archaeologists Anonymous. Or AAS with the S for Stalker or AS of A or... argh, whatever.'

Jack shot his mirror image a malevolent stare. There were plenty of good reasons for *not* acting upon his feelings. Not necessarily the reasons others would think of... Obviously there were the issues of Jack being the team's CO, the O leading to the Officer part, leading to the military, leading to the 'Don't ask, don't tell,' a rule, that by the way, sucked majorly and the incredible amount of homophobes in the service.

Jack was well aware of that most people would probably stuff him into that last box without a second thought. Which was okay in a way, since that meant he wasn't even considered on the receiving end of crude comments and gay bashing.

Jack wasn't a fool, he knew he held a certain respect with the other teams and they'd be appalled could they see inside his mind. Nor was he blind as to how the rest of the soldiers watched the same man as he did. Those who knew Daniel, respected him and would lay their lives on the line for him, as they knew he would for them. Those who didn't, thought he was a geek, an easy pick and possibly the best piece of a... ahem, at the base, which Jack could understand, but there was a lot more to the man than that and even if no one, to Jack's knowledge, had acted upon it, Jack knew they would the moment Jack tipped the scales. Be it he turned his back on Daniel, or if he... showed how he felt about the other man... it was a no-win situation. Oh, sure, they'd never accuse Jack of being anything but straight, so they'd all deduct that he was taking advantage of Daniel and possibly try the very same thing. The few who knew exactly how less than straight Jack was, were either dead or would never let the truth slip, but even he had heard rumours...

More precisely, some months back, right after they'd stopped Apophis' invasion of Earth - when they'd returned home, he'd thought he'd lost Daniel. Seeing the man step out from behind the soldiers... How it had felt hot and cold at the same time, like something had burst in his chest and heat was seeping out into parts of his mind and body that had been frozen for such a long time. Sure, Jack knew he cared far too much about his team, Daniel in particular... first the incident with Nem, then Apophis... And Jack had seriously considered telling Daniel how he felt, especially after looking into Daniel's blue eyes, there in the gate-room, unshed tears gleaming in them and... there *had* been something in the depths, something familiar...

It was after that... he'd heard the rumours. And he'd promised himself to never let Daniel know. Sure, he kept up his banter and bickering with the younger man, but he nevertheless drew back, publicly as well as privately. The Friday nights grew rarer and Jack tried to hide from the pain and confusion in those eyes.

And now? It seemed the fates were very much against him. Oh yeah, Daniel was getting better, having had to fight the addiction of the damned sarcophagus, but he'd been under constant observation from Janet until now, and several things meant he couldn't stay in the infirmary any longer. Janet needed the bed, since two SG teams were currently down after a Goa'uld off-world attack and because Daniel, the mild mannered linguist, was driving her and her staff nuts. Or rather, as Jack suspected, she was having trouble keeping the nurses away from Daniel, who was too freaking nice to tell them off. Seemed like the only ones ever getting *that* treatment were snakes and USAF Colonels.

Bottom line: Both the General and Doc Frasier had asked him to look after Daniel; they always did that -- took care of each other. Well, Jack mostly of Daniel, since the man had an uncanny knack of being, well, whoomped.

So, Dr. Daniel Jackson, archaeologist, linguist, anthropologist, peaceful explorer and hot as hell, was going home with Jack O'Neill, battered old soldier, sour demeanour and a man with a crush so huge he couldn't comprehend it himself. To recuperate.

"Keep tellin' ya self that, Jack, old friend, old buddy..." he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Daniel stepped up next to him, having entered the locker room without Jack noticing, which spoke volumes about how far gone Jack really was.

Snapping back to reality, Jack gave his friend a quick once-over. "You look like shit, Daniel."

Daniel screwed up his face, but his eyes never left Jack's. "Not looking too hot yourself, old man."

Couldn't argue with that. Jack hadn't exactly had much sleep lately. Sure, there was work to be done, but thankfully no new missions had come their way. And none would until Janet cleared Daniel for active duty again.

"Jack?" Before Jack could answer, Daniel went on. "If it's too much trouble... I... you don't... have to..."

Jack blinked in confusion. Then he got the idea. "No, Daniel, it's not a problem. I like having you." Realising just how...oops. "I mean, I enjoy your company..." Okay, it seemed whatever he tried to say it could definitely be misunderstood.

Jack quickly finished up. "I'll be in my office. Just swing by when you're ready to go." Then he left with the echo of a faint "Okay..." behind him. 'Talk about a cliché... It's not you, Danny-boy, it's me.' Jack snorted, drawing a strange look from a passing airman. No need for him to submit himself to the temptation of Daniel showering and changing into civvies. Either way, it would involve a more or less naked Daniel, which was a nice image, but a baaad idea.

Right, office. Jack looked around, well, it *had* just been an excuse. A knock at the door drew him back and out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Carter." Jack gave her a small smile. He looked up and nodded at the large looming shadow behind her. "Teal'c-"

"How is Daniel, sir?" Sam looked worriedly at him.

"Better... it seems." How was he going to explain what Daniel was going through, when he wasn't even entirely sure himself? Sure, he'd been though withdrawal himself in the past, but this... being addicted to an alien device... it was way out of their league.

"And you?" It was clear that hadn't escaped her that Jack had hardly left Daniel's side since the incident in the storage room.

"A little down time wil do us all good." Jack told her with absolute confidences. It was true. When a member of SG-1 was down, the rest of the team kept watch, vigil, especially Jack, who had the responsibility for the team -- particularly for a civilian like Daniel. 'Right, keep tellin' ya'self, Jack...'

"Take good car of him, sir." Sam looked like she wanted to say more, but decided against it.

"I will, Captain, don't worry, I'll make sure to do whatever our archaeologist demands."

"That I've gotta see," snorted a voice behind them. Turning, they found Daniel leaning against the door frame, watching them with a mixture of mild annoyance and mirth. "I'll bet half a month's pay on that it's just a cover up for your mother-hen routine."

"Is not," Jack pouted.

"Is too," Daniel prompted.

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Not."

"T..." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Bastard."

"Ah, ah, Colonel, remember your promise..." A small smile flittered across Daniel's face, lighting up the shadowed eyes.

Sam laughed out loud. "He's got you there, sir."

Jack groaned. "Oh no."

"I fear CaptainCarter is right, O'Neill, you promised..."

"I know, I know, I know." Jack shot Daniel what he perceived as a deadly look, but which only made Daniel quirk an eyebrow and purse his lips. Which, by the way, might eventually be Jack's undoing, because, damn, it made him want to lick said lips...

Jack blinked, realising that having such thoughts in front of the rest of the team, might not be such a good idea.

He covered his momentary off-balance with a trademark grin. "So, Daniel, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "I've got what I need, though... you think we could go by my apartment and pick up a few things on the way?"

"Sure," Jack gestured towards the door, nodding to Sam and Teal'c. "See you guys in a week."

Sam grinned at him. "Have fun, boys."

"Indeed, O'Neill, have... fun."

Jack shot Teal'c a calculating look. Dammit, it was difficult to figure out when the Jaffa was joking and when not.

"Oh, we will, Sam, we will." Daniel pushed off from the door, stepping back out into the hallway to let his friends pass. "Enjoy your downtime."

They said their goodbyes and Jack and Daniel went for the elevator. "So," Jack asked as they entered it. "What'cha need to pick up?"

"Ah, just some light reading, cultural stuff and such," Daniel answered vaguely, a small smile playing on his lips.

Jack feigned disinterest, trying hard to ignore Daniel's outfit. When the hell had the man begun dressing in clothes that actually *fit* instead of hanging like clothes on a line? Or maybe... Jack risked a quick glance. Perhaps it wasn't a change of clothes as much as a change in build? Daniel had definitely bulked up a bit since he'd returned from Abydos. Jack quickly returned his stare to see if he could burn a whole in the elevator wall with it... or die trying, when Daniel caught him looking.

The drive to Daniel's home was filled with the usual small talk, what they were going to eat for dinner, Jack fussing over Daniel needing to rest and so on. All in all, conversation Jack could keep up without concentrating too hard on it. Though he was deeply engaged in his thoughts and almost didn't catch the look Daniel sent him. And still, Jack wasn't entirely sure, but the small smile, the light pursing of the lips... Daniel was studying him, obviously finding something very amusing.

"Want me to go help you carry anything?" Jack asked as he swung the truck into the parking across from the entrance to the building Daniel lived in.

"No, it's okay, Jack, I'll be right down. I don't want you to work too hard, you're an old man." And with that Daniel was out of the car and halfway across the street, before Jack could think of anything to say.

There had been something in Daniel's voice that had set off all Jack's alarms. Not the words, because comments like that were common among the team, it was more the low note to Daniel's voice that had hit something.

By the time Daniel bounded back towards the car, Jack had convinced himself he'd been hearing things, doing his wishful thinking act again. He watched as Daniel got into the seat next to him again.

"What'cha get, Daniel?" Keep the conversation light and nicely innocent.

"Ah, just a couple of books, Jack."

"Ah..." Jack started the drive towards his own home, that for the coming week, would be Daniel's as well... it should probably be a disturbing thought, but Jack kind of liked it.

"Yeah, just a few text books on social behaviour and cultural do's and don'ts." Daniel waved his hand in a careless gesture.

"Got any pictures in 'em?" Jack grinned at his friend.

"As a matter of fact, Jack, they do."

Jack almost missed the smirk Daniel tried to hide. He couldn't quite help himself, worried what the other man was up to.

"Though I'm not sure they're... you're style, Jack, you might find them a little... out of the ordinary." Daniel lowered his eye lashes, something that always caught Jack off guard and sent shivers down his spine, and almost made him miss Daniel going on. "Although, come to think of it, you might find them rather educational, maybe even... inspiring..."

Jack bit his lower lip. Dammit, someone should register that damned archaeologist as a lethal weapon and keep him under lock and... Oh god, the image of Daniel locked up and tied to the bed... Jack risked a quick glance at the man, almost groaning as he caught Daniel licking his lower lip. What the hell was going on? Had he somehow entered the twilight zone? High on some alien happy-drug? Anyway, Daniel was either flirting with him, or the good old Colonel would have to face the music and simply admit that he'd gone utterly nuts at some point.

  


* * *

Jack leaned against the kitchen table. The house was nice and quiet and he finally had some time alone to think. They'd hardly arrived there, before he'd shoo'ed Daniel off to the guest room, telling him to go get some rest. The fact that Daniel hadn't even tried to convince him otherwise, had proven to Jack that the man really did need it.

And now? Now Jack was beginning to wonder if he'd imagined all the... flirting on their way home. Restlessly he went back to the living room. There were still hours until he'd need to wake Daniel up and make him eat something, so Jack had plenty of time. Slumping into the couch, Jack put his feet up on the coffee table and stared at absolutely nothing, mind wandering freely.

What if he wasn't imagining it, what if Daniel was somehow... interested? There was of course the risk of Daniel playing a joke on him, but then again... it wasn't Daniel's style. The linguist would never hurt anyone like that, especially not a friend. Sure, they occasionally threw insults at each other, but it was all done in comfortable way, a silent agreement, a mutual safety valve.

Which brought Jack back to the problem at hand. If he didn't find a way to defuse the situation some time soon, he'd definitely be in trouble, because no one could seriously expect him to keep his hands to himself much longer. A week of the sweetest kind of torture -- Daniel sleeping in a room close to his own, the man showering in the same shower as Jack; his desire would be barely contained -- the only thing between a naked Daniel and himself, were the walls, and the more he thought about it, the less those walls appeared to conceal.

Something caught Jack's eye -- Daniel's bag. The one they'd picked up before coming over to Jack's place. Probably full of boring old books with boring, dusty old facts. Jack tilted his head. Daniel had mentioned pictures. Jack grinned. It wasn't that he was stupid, and Daniel knew that, it had just become a well-known in-joke to them, it was just like a nice familiar cloak to put on. Daniel was the brains and Jack the brawn. Not necessarily the truth, but they played that part so well, complimenting each other's strengths, compensating for each other's weaknesses. Come to think of it, that was how their team worked, and given their track record of saving the day and the Earth, it really wasn't a bad thing.

And still, he and Daniel had something that went a little beyond that. Probably originated from the first Abydos mission. It was a damned strong bond that Jack was amazed to find still in place with Daniel's return.

"Nah," Jack grinned. Probably really boring books. He went back to the kitchen and put on some coffee. He'd just relax and let Daniel rest. Walking back into the living room with a cup full of steaming black coffee, Jack sat back down and turned on the TV. Nothing particularly interesting on, and Jack found his attention drawn to the bag again.

"Ah, what the hell..." He finally got up and went over to it. Unzipping it, he couldn't quite help feeling like a little kid doing something he wasn't supposed to. Big surprise, that wasn't really such an unfamiliar thing to him, not even considering his age.

Ancient Egypt. "Bo-oring." Jack put it down and pulled up another book. "Indian culture -- bo-oring." He put the second book down on the floor. "The..." Jack blinked. Clearing his throat Jack put the book down, turned his head and listened to hear if there were any indications of Daniel not currently napping in the guest room.

Jack's gaze returned to the book. He kept staring at it as if he expected it to sprout feet and walk away. Or morph into something else... Maybe he *was* going mad, because that was... well... Jack swallowed hard, put the books back into the bag, zipped it again and returned to the couch.

Two aggravating minutes later, he was back, crouching next to the bag, trying to swallow the feeling of guilt.

Half an hour later, Jack still hadn't put the book down and for the umpteenth time he whispered: "Nuh-uh, that is just not physically possible." Then his mind helpfully supplied him with another visual version, staring one hell of a hot linguist and it all seemed perfectly doable. Jack shifted on the couch again trying desperately to find a more comfortable position... well, bad choice of *word* really. If Daniel hadn't been in the house, he'd have gone straight for the bathroom. Then again, if Daniel hadn't been there, he wouldn't have been reading... Jack shook his head. He knew of the Kama Sutra, but this...

...

...

"Is that coffee I smell?"

Jack could have sworn his heart stopped for a full minute.

"Jack...?"

Jack swallowed hard.

"Ja-ack?"

Jack still refused to turn around.

"Gonna share... in exchange for my dusty old... books?"

"Daniel..." Jack's voice was a mere squeak.

"My... cultural reference... guides...?"

Jack finally dared a sideways glance, catching what *might* have been Dr. Daniel Jackson, double PhD and all, but then again, perhaps much more a figment of Jack's twisted imagination. Either way, said figment was slowly moving around the couch to Jack's side of it, licking its lips, eyes dark and deep, simple black T-shirt stretched across a muscular chest...

Till the day he died, Jack would deny ever having whimpered. And only one person knew otherwise. Because that was the only way anyone could ever describe the noise leaving Jacks half-open mouth, as Daniel came up to him, pushed him lightly back, straddling Jack's thighs. Sliding elegantly and rather seductively down over Jack's lap, Daniel's smile grew positively evil.

"You okay, Jack?" Daniel's voice was thick with innocence, belying the look in the blue eyes as he leaned down over Jack, whispered breath tickling Jack's lips. "You seem... tense..."

"Um," was the very intelligent answer Jack managed and it turned into a drawn out mewl as Daniel moved just enough to press his obvious appreciation of Jack's reading habits against Jack's crotch.

"Let me..." Daniel's strong hands came to a rest against Jack's chest, following the heaving motion of it as Jack's breathing grew more laboured. Daniel nuzzled along Jack's jaw, obviously breathing in his scent. Burrowing his face where Jack's shoulder and neck met, Daniel pushed the collar of Jack's shirt down a little, finding more skin.

And all Jack could do was to sit back and try to hang onto the last shreds of his sanity. Especially when Daniel suddenly decided to sample the goods and bit into Jack's shoulder, rather hard too.

Digging his fingers into the couch cushions, Jack bucked involuntarily, lifting Daniel off the couch, and moaning rather loudly.

"So... responsive, Jack..." Daniel whispered into Jack's ear, tip of his tongue flickering against the heated shell, causing Jack to press up against him again. Daniel moaned encouragingly as he ground down to meet Jack's painfully denim encased erection.

"Da-Daniel... what...?" Jack tried to force his words out, but somehow he couldn't get his brains to work right. And they hadn't even undressed -- though Daniel was making a hell of a good effort at remedying just that.

Daniel's skilled fingers undid one button after another, tips teasingly slipping inside to ghost over Jack's bare skin, playing for a moment with the skin warm metal of the dog tags, making them slide over Jack's sensitised skin.

"Why...?" Jack gasped as Daniel took out the final button, pushing the shirt open.

"Tired, Jack," Daniel whispered, voice raw with unspoken emotion, lips again close to Jack's ear. "Tired of waiting for you to make up your mind, tired of trying to figure out your mixed signals..." Hands sliding over Jack's chest, making him moan deep in his throat and close his eyes.

Jack yelped as Daniel ground down hard once more, his hands obviously developing a mind of their own, as he reflexively grabbed Daniel's hips, hard enough to leave bruises, but Daniel nevertheless let out a low cry, fingers digging into Jack's shoulders.

"So-sorry, Daniel," was all Jack could get out, finally losing the battle for control, the fight for his sanity. It didn't help when Daniel growled deep in his throat, moved up and away from Jack. All Jack could do was sit there, blinking in surprise, watching as his friend stood, frantically working at the fastenings of his own jeans.

Jack finally found the control to reach out and put his hands on Daniel's, stilling the shaking hands. "Daniel...?"

Daniel shook his hands off, but instead of continuing what he was doing, Daniel put his palms against Jack's face, one on either side, holding him in place. "I... I almost killed you, almost... sh-shot you..." He shook his head when Jack opened his mouth to answer. "I need to know you're alive, I need to know I'm okay, or at least that I'm getting there, at some point." Tilting Jack's head a little, Daniel leaned down and brushed his lips over Jack's. The simple, sweet and slow gesture was so tender Jack felt the pressure of unshed tears behind his eyes.

"I..." Jack drew a deep breath. "What do you need Daniel?" He reached up and pulled Daniel's face down again, the kiss this time more heartfelt. Jack tried to apologise for what he'd done, for pushing Daniel away, for failing to save him from the addiction of the sarcophagus sooner, and for hiding his feelings from Daniel...

"Just... sit back..." Daniel panted against Jack's parted lips. "... please trust me, Jack..."

Jack nodded, not entirely trusting his own voice. He watched as Daniel dug into the pocket of his jeans, drawing out a slim tube and wrapped condom. He held both out to Jack, who took the items with the utmost confidence that Daniel knew what he was doing. And he didn't trust his body anymore than his voice at that current moment. Jack watched, mesmerised as Daniel worked his jeans down over slim hips, revealing that he'd gone commando. Jack swallowed hard, as more and more skin was revealed with Daniel peeling out of the tight pants.

Stepping out of them, Daniel kicked the jeans to the side, working his black Tee over his head and dropping it unceremoniously to the floor, stilling in front of Jack, breathing laboured.

Snatching the condom from Jack, Daniel quickly unwrapped it and ran a finger teasingly along the length of Jack's cock, making him writhe in his seat. Jack held his breath as Daniel slowly rolled the thin rubber down into place, while never for a moment breaking eye contact with Jack.

Biting his lower lip, Jack reached out with his free hand, sliding it down over Daniel's abdomen, revelling in the feel of the tight muscles vibrating under his touch.

Daniel leaned his head back, eyes closed, swaying like a willow in a gentle breeze, as Jack leaned forward, hot breath against Daniel's skin making the man shiver a little. "Daniel..." Jack whispered barely audible as he brushed kisses around the dip of the navel, tongue flickering out to taste the salty sheen on the skin.

"Please... Jack..." Daniel fumbled for the tube in Jack's hand, uncapping it with shaking hands, eyes still closed.

Jack took the moment to slide his own slacks off and ridding himself of the shirt. His hands were back on Daniel's hips a moment later.

Daniel fumbled for Jack's right hand, still not looking at what he was doing. When Jack willingly relinquished control of it, Daniel coated his fingers with the slippery substance.

Jack wondered for a moment if he might find a moment to explain to Daniel that he'd never done anything as elaborate as it seemed Daniel was planning... Then again, he could improvise and Daniel seemed to know where they were heading, so he could wing it -- he could definitely wing it. Resting his forehead against Daniel's belly, Jack let the other man guide his hand around the perfectly rounded ass, fingers slipping down between the cheeks, caressing the soft skin until he found what he was looking for.

Daniel's body shook with anticipation and Jack slid his other hand around Daniel's hip, resting his palm flat against the small of Daniel's back, lending the man his strength. Jack nuzzled the bare skin in front of him as he teasingly slid one finger around the puckered opening, feeling it contract at his touch.

Jack's breath caught in his throat when Daniel mewled low, pressing back against Jack's tentative probing, fingers digging like steel into Jack's shoulders. Jack whispered calming nonsense against Daniel's skin, not at all oblivious to Daniel's cock enthusiastically painting wet trails of pre-come across his bared throat.

Slipping half a finger inside in one move, Jack halted, gripping Daniel's hip to steady the man. Jack frowned as he noticed Daniel's breath hitching, almost hyperventilating. He continued to place soothing kisses on Daniel's belly, trying to convey as much calm as he could.

"More..." Daniel's voice barely rose to a whisper.

Jack complied and slid his finger a little further in, relieved to feel the muscles gripping the digit relax, if only a fraction. Sliding the other hand from Daniel's hip to his abdomen, Jack rubbed the sweat slick skin as he slowly withdrew the finger to push it in, slowly, once again.

Daniel's hands trailed up Jack neck, higher, fingers running through Jack's short hair, thumbs rubbing in circles at Jack's temples.

Withdrawing his finger, Jack didn't miss the disappointed moan, nor when it turned into a pleased groan when he pushed in two fingers, slowly working the opening. He couldn't help the smile as Daniel picked up the pace, pushing back again, trying to make him work faster.

"Easy, Daniel, we're in no hurry." Besides, he was quite enjoying just how responsive Daniel was to everything from light touches and kisses to the two fingers, now replaced by three, preparing him.

The strong fingers tightened lightly around Jack's skull. It was so odd to be doing this with someone who was almost as strong as he was, a new experience to Jack, who'd never been involved in anything but mutual hand jobs with other men. This was... so much more.

Daniel slid a hand along Jack's arm, gently motioning him to pull out the fingers. It took a moment for Jack to understand, but he finally let Daniel gently take his wrist and guide his hand back to Daniel's front.

Jack stared at his slippery hand that Daniel was cradling, before tilting his head up to meet Daniel's darkened eyes, where there was hardly any blue left. Wide with wonder, full of need, yet soft with... love.

Breath catching in his throat, Jack sat still for a moment, wallowing in the display of affection and sheer want he saw in the features that were almost as familiar as the visage that met him every time he looked into a mirror.

Licking his lips, Daniel finally moved Jack's hand towards his own lap, urging him to use the excess lube on the strained erection. Jack bit his lip, but never broke his eye contact with Daniel.

A slow, sincere smile spread on Daniel's lips, lighting up his eyes, skin lightly crinkling at the corners of his eyes, as he reached out and gently pushed at Jack's shoulders, urging him to lean back on the couch.

Jack did as instructed, steadying Daniel, as the man climbed back into his lap, straddling Jack's thighs. Rising to his knees, Daniel slipped a hand down behind himself, to gently grasp Jack's cock, guiding the head against the slick opening.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel kept looking intensely into Jack's eyes, as he relaxed and eased himself down, ever so slowly.

Jack gasped as he felt the tight heat enveloping his cock. He felt compelled to close his eyes to savour the feeling, but he could hardly blink, let alone break his eye contact with Daniel as the man came to a rest, fully sitting on Jack's lap, erection pressed against Jack's abdomen.

Jack opened his mouth to say something... anything... tell Daniel just *how* good it felt.

Daniel shook his head and leaned forward, the movement making both men moan with the sensations of filling and being filled. "Jack..." Daniel breathed his name against Jack's lips before initiating a kiss that Jack could have sworn fried all his synapses. Slow build-up, before Daniel lightly pressed his tongue against Jack's upper lip, asking to be admitted. With an appreciative groan, Jack let him in. Slow leisurely strokes of tongue against tongue, both dead set on charting every nook and crevice of the other's mouth.

Jack's arms slid around Daniel's waist, hands resting lightly on Daniel's ass. "Daniel..." Jack whispered when they broke the kiss.

Daniel nodded and with a little smile, he slid his hands down Jack's arms, using them to steady himself as he slowly rose on his knees, held his pose for a moment, before slowly sliding back down.

"Oh God..." Jack involuntarily squeezed Daniel's ass a little hard, making the other man moan with pleasure.

"No, Jack," Daniel gasped, "just us..."

Jack couldn't help the breathless laugh escaping him as he buried his face against Daniel's chest.

It seemed to be all the encouragement Daniel needed, as he slowly picked up the pace, moving on top of Jack, moaning appreciatively into Jack's hair.

Jack closed his eyes and tilted his head back, thrusting upwards to meet every one of Daniel's movements. He moaned encouragingly as Daniel began nibbling at his exposed throat.

Daniel took Jack's hand and placed it over his own throbbing erection and Jack didn't have to be told more than once what to do. He set a rhythm and pace that matched Daniel's own movements, making sure Daniel wouldn't feel neglected in any way.

It didn't take long before Daniel began losing the rhythm, movements becoming erratic. Jack pumped him a few more times before letting go, grabbing Daniel's hips and pressing them hard together, catching Daniel's erection between their bodies. Adding to Daniel's movement and aiding him by steadying the energetic body moving on top of him, Jack caught Daniel's mouth in a searing kiss.

They were both so caught up in each other that the whiteout of their orgasms took them by surprise. Jack's only forewarning was when Daniel's hot semen hit his belly, setting off Jack's own climax.

Arms wrapped around each other, they slowly came down from the high, bodies trembling, skin cooling, consumed by the afterglow, either man reluctant to break the silence, settling for lazy, sloppy kisses, alternating with long, slow savouring ones.

"Don't wanna move..." Daniel whispered against Jack's lips when they finally drifted back to reality.

Jack smiled as he reached behind himself to pull down the comforter draped over the back of the couch. "Then don't..."

Daniel sighed contentedly, face buried against Jack's neck when Jack draped it over his shoulder, making sure it covered the both of them.

"How... Daniel, are you...?" Jack felt awkward asking, but he needed to know.

"I'm good, Jack... haven't felt this good in ages..." Daniel continued to cover Jack's neck in small kisses. "Like..." Daniel hesitated.

"Yes?" Jack mumbled drawing in Daniel's scent, mixed with his own and the smell of sex.

"Like... um, no... it's silly." Daniel went silent.

Jack pushed him back a little, meeting the blue eyes and flushed face. "Go ahead, can't be that bad."

"Coffee and ice cream..." Daniel whispered, barely audible.

Jack raised and eyebrow, waiting for Daniel to continue.

"You know... if you eat ice cream you feel a little cold inside, and if you drink coffee as well, you can feel the heat from it, spreading everywhere..." Daniel trailed off, obviously embarrassed.

Jack smiled encouragingly. It... it made sense. "I think I know what you mean, Daniel..." Jack pulled Daniel in for a long, slow, exploring kiss. "Oh yeah, I definitely know what you mean..."

Daniel smiled down at him, not saying a word, because at that moment, the kiss he returned to Jack would say so much more than words ever could.

The End


End file.
